Arcadia FC
Arcadia FC, officially Arcadia Football Club and colloquially Arcadia, is an Arcadian association football (soccer) club in Liga Mundo was formed on January 12, 2008. Since then, it has come relatively close to gaining the Liga Mundo title gaining second place on two occasions (LM1, LM3), earning a spot in the "Big Three" with ALDM and VolNation, and is also part of the "Liga Brass Commitee", who helps oversee Liga Mundo. Arcadia FC has not won any official titles, and is an official team of the Empire, representing it in international competition as its best club team. Pikachu FC is the official team for domestic Alliance leagues. Arcadia is managed by Coach Courtney (who refuses to show her last name), who led the Arcadian National Team to two UCFA Champions Leagues. Their home games are played in the Arcadian Stadium. The ground, which is shared with fellow Arcadians Pikachu FC, is the largest in Arcadia, seating 96 736. Their kit colours are a red shirt with black pants with white trimmings, and their current sponsor is GAME. In season 2, they slumped to their lowest placing of 4th, jumping to 3rd last season. Of the initial 18-man team, twelve are still with the club. History The club (as we know it) was founded on January 12, 2008 by the assent of the Emperor of the Arcadian Empire, and his desire to see his nation participating in international football. Back then, the Arcadian A-Series was the top league, and Arcadia FC had won that competition, gaining the title of 'Arcadian Champion'. However, before the A-Series could come to a second season, the league folded, and Arcadia FC were left with no competition. Liga Mundo showed up and Arcadia FC took the chance to relish some international competition. The first season was a big hit, with Coach Courtney taking up the reins for the first time, with the club just losing out by two points for the World Championship on 45 points to VolNation's 47. In the second season, Arcadia FC slumped to low form due to national disputes and war, with many matches having to be played behind closed doors and in one instance, in an underground stadium. Still, Arcadia FC gained fourth place after expecting fifth, but getting it on the last matchday. The Arcadia syndrome in Cup football also started around this time with Arcadia FC showing their lack of form in losing out to Hotspot Hotshots 3-2 on aggregate (0-2, 2-1) in the El Legado Cup, and after a 1-0 win over Transvaal, a 2-1 loss to finalists-Dahab knocked Arcadia out of the Gloria De Verano Cup. Season 3 became even more excruiciatingly close, with Arcadia FC losing out to the title again by one point (32 to VolNation, 31 to Arcadia). Season 4 knocked back Arcadia further, going down to 3rd on 24 points with VolNation finishing on 26 behind ALDM who won on 31. Also in Season 4, after reaching the Quarter Finals, the rivalry between eventual winners-VolNation surged again after a 3-2 defeat on aggregate in the Invierno Classico (1-2, 1-1). Season 5 has started badly, although history hints that this will be Arcadia's on-season, but two draws and a loss in their first three competitive matches have hampered the team. Arcadia FC has a strong rivalry with VolNation, which started from the moment Arcadia lost in the first season to them by two points, to their most recent clash, a 2-1 away defeat on January 2. A planned friendly in the off-season was cancelled. Players and Coach Current Squad As of March 21, 2009 In the form: (##) Name Caps Goalkeepers *(1) Clifford BROOM 53 *(29) Hector HOWARTH 20 Defenders *(3) Sid HARRINGTON 41 *(22) Evan HALLIWELL 46 *(4) Howey BLANCHFLOWER 52 *(24) Malcolm FITZPATRICK *(2) Shaun JACKSON [28, 43 *(5) Enzo TRAVERSA 40 *(27) Dionizy PIEKARSKI 3 Midfielders *(17) Emil NAPIERALSKI 22 *(16) Romeo CURTIS 52 *(15) Emile STURGESS 45 *(10) Sylvester MURPHY 53 *(7) Charlie PURSER 46 *(21) Patrizio BLUNDETTO 49 *(18) Don SILVER 5 Forwards *(11) Julian NOLAN 40 *(12) Gabriel HASSAN 22 *(14) Caleb MONKHOUSE 40 *(25) Dermott KEWELL 32 Former Players *(FW) Colin HARFORD (37 caps) *(MF) Gene MARTYN (29 caps) *(MF) Stu BERENGER (22 caps) *(DF) Crofton TUSKEN (16 caps) *(FW) Julien HENDERSON (8 caps) *(GK) Marvin FLYNN (1 cap) Coach Coach Courtney (born October 5, 1986) is a former model and the current manager of Liga Mundo side Arcadia FC and the Arcadian National Team. She is noted for being the only female coach in Liga Mundo, having been with Arcadia FC since January 2008. With only two titles to her credit, two UCFA Champions Leagues, she is one of the most (if not the most) successful female coach in the history of CN football. Her tenure at Arcadia FC has been successful, with 27 wins, 12 draws and 14 losses - a win rate of 50.94%. Club Statistics and Records All Competitions: 27 wins, 12 draws, 14 losses (168-84) *Largest Victory: 5-0 v Estrellapuerto FC, 27 Sept. 2008 *Largest Away Victory: 3-0 v Transvaal Springboks, 27 Feb. 2009 *Biggest Defeat: 3-0 v Atletico Luz Del Mar, 17 May 2008 and VolNation Volunteers, 13 Feb 2008 *Biggest Home Defeat: 3-1 v Atletico Luz Del Mar, 16 Jan 2009 *Most Points in a Season: 45 (LM1), 22 games *Least Defeats in a Season: 3''' (LM3), 14 games *Most Victories in a Season: '''22 (LM1), 22 games *Most Goals Scored in a Season: 52 (LM1), 22 games *Longest Winning Streak: ''' *Longest Undefeated Streak: *Most Appearances Total: *Most Goals Scored: Category:Soccer Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer teams